Birthday Surprise
by 10th Muse
Summary: It's Emily's Birthday, and she thought her INTERPOL team had arranged a very special surprise for her. Special Agent Jack Garrett had flown to London to meet with Emily to consult with her on a case and well, you can imagine what happens next.


This is my version of spin-off/mixed in with Emily in London and Jack Garrett of Criminal Minds/Beyond Borders! Which I do not own those two characters. However, I did make up the others.

Please, I do hope you'll enjoy this short story!

.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Short Story – Surprise Birthday**

 **.**

.

BAU Unit Chief SSA IC Aaron Hotchner was on the conference phone with FBI/International Unit Chief SSAIC Jack Garrett, "She's the one to get in contact, Jack."

"Emily Prentiss, she was formerly one of yours?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, she's with INTERPOL now in London, give her a call, let her know what you're up against."

"Hotch, I'm actually here in London."

"I see. She's a team player, she will help. If you want, I'll call and give her the heads up." Hotch offered.

"No...no, it's not necessary." He paused for a moment. "All I need is to pick her brains for this case I'm working on." He replied.

"The jewel thief heist?"

"Yeah, apparently she's moving on bigger waters."

"Well, good luck Jack, tell Emily we say hi."

"I will." Putting his cell phone away, Jack Garrett hailed a taxi and gave the cab driver the address and sat back.

…...

"Joe...could you hand me the screw driver? I almost got the signal to this...oh no! Come on, screw driver, please?"

No answer.

"Joe? Tim?"

She pushed herself from beneath her desk and looked about her; the office was divided into cubicles and she couldn't see the top of their heads. "Where the heck is everyone? Joe? Abby? It's only 430pm, not quitting time."

No answer.

She was beginning to get irate, "This is not a friggin' joke, people! I don't have the time for this..." She stood up and suddenly three heads sprang up from their cubicles "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOSS!" They joined her, laughing.

Hands on her chest, Emily laughed, "Hahaha...you guys shouldn't have..."

"You're right, boss but we did. Here, blow it out before the smoke alarm comes on!" One of the three held out a round chocolate flavored cake with several lit candles.

"Exactly how many candles are there?" Emily tried to count but gave up after twenty as the wax began to melt. "Oh heck, who cares?"

She took in a deep breath and blew the flames in one breath.

Her small group cheered her as they clapped happily, "Here you are, we pooled our cash and got you this."

Emily smiled as she took an envelop from one of them. "It's a Birthday card, and something you'll like." A slim man in tweed jacket said.

"Joe!" The other two nudged him hard. "You're not supposed to tell her that!"

Emily grinned at them, "It's okay. Oh..." She opened the envelope and quickly read it before she saw the gift card, "Come on guys, as much as I pay you? A gift card to..." She held the card close to her and smiled as she looked up at her crew. "I'm touched; Jimmy Choo!" She held it for them to see. "Really, I love you guys."

The young female, Abby, smiled, "Jimmy Choo is having a sale this weekend, just FYI, boss."

Emily winked, "Gotcha!"

"Boss," One of the guys raised his hand, this one was wearing a bow tie, pink shirt with an orange vest. "You are aware it's the Agency that pays our wages.

At once, he was ribbed in several places by his colleagues.

"Ow! That was not necessary!" He began to rub his arm and body. "I know that, I was joking. I think one of you just bruised my rib."

Emily looked about the room, "Hey, where's Elli?" She was referring to her secretary, Eloise. "Isn't she in on this?"

The group shrugged as Joe leaned forward, "Er...Eloise is held up ...in er...the...er...traffic." He turned to the group for confirmation.

They immediately nodded, "Yes! That's it, traffic!"

"Indeed, you know how it is, lot's of cars, and buses."

Emily gave them a skeptical look, "Uh huh...nice try guys, her jacket's still here and she's supposed to deliver the documents upstairs before she leaves, and it's almost quitting time, so where's she?"

She heard someone groaned. "I told you she won't fall for that."

"Come on guys, own up, what's she up to?" She stare at each of them but they refuse to tell her.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and Emily's eyes brightened, "Wait, don't tell me!" She walked up to the door. "She's right on the other side, and she's got a male stripper. Huh? Huh?"

They gave her a blank and stunned stare, and when they recovered, they began to shake their heads rapidly, "No, no, not at all...we did no such thing."

"Oh dear, that was the last thing on our minds!"

"Not even! Goodness, no!"

Emily laughed, "Come on, the male stripper is here, isn't he? I mean, I did mention it to Elli about it."

"We didn't, boss. We couldn't afford the gift card and the...the..stripper." Abby's cheeks were flamed red.

Emily continued to laugh as she ignored them, "You guys are the best!" She opened the door and saw a man in a dark gray coat, his hand up ready for another knock on the door. "Er...I'm looking for Emily Prentiss."

Emily laughed, "That's me, and you're expected!" She waved her hand in.

Jack Garrett looked at her in a strange manner, "Uh..."

"Come in!" She beckoned him into the office.

He entered the front and produced his credentials, "I'm FBI Special Agent Jack Garrett with the International Unit..."

Emily glanced at his badge for a second and up at him, "Sure you are, you expect me to believe you? Special Agent Garret?" She turned her attention to her people, "Seriously guys? This is the best you can do? Really lame." She took the badge from Jack and tossed it aside. "Listen, Jack...if this is really your name, do you know the penalty for impersonating a federal agent?" She gave him _the_ look.

"Oh...boss?" Joe came over to stand beside her.

"Shh! I'm talking, Joe." Emily held up her hand. "Go away, in fact why don't you three go home and leave me alone with...Jack?"

"Um...I think he's a real..."

"I said go home Joe. Now." She had not taken her eyes from Garrett. "I'd like to enjoy my Birthday present in private." She waved the others off.

"Okay, you're the boss, Boss." Joe beckoned the others and they quickly left the office, the door closed behind them quietly.

"Well, _Agent_ Garrett, impress me." Emily said as she quickly pulled a chair from a nearby desk and sat down, "Okay," She adjusted her hair, tucking them behind her ears. "I'm ready! Do your thing." She watched him expectantly.

Garrett stared at her as if she was crazy, "Do my thing?" He uttered slowly.

"Yes...show me your move." She smiled at him.

"I'm not..."

Emily frowned for a moment, "Something's missing..." and then brightened again, "I know...music!" She snapped her fingers. "You need music to get started, don't you?" She stood up, and looked for her boombox, and turned it on, cranking up the volume. "You know?" She raised her voice as the thumping bass was quite loud. "I thought you guys usually bring your own music, but I guess...never mind. This will do! Now...show me." She sat down again and waited.

Garrett stood before her, "I think..."

"Oh, come on...look, let me help you. This must be your first time." She stood up and came up to him and tugged his tie off his neck expertly and cast it aside.

"Er...I think this is a mistake." He tried to protest.

"Don't be shy," Emily began to unbutton his shirt. "It's such you and me, and I'm quite harmless...somewhat." She beamed at him.

"Hello? Emily?"

"Emily's busy." She grinned as she continued to rub her hand on his chest.

"Emily! Oh...dear! What are you doing?"

Emily turned to face her secretary; an older lady in her mid-50s, standing by the door with a shocked expression.

"Who is this?"

"I can't hear you!" Emily shouted amidst the music.

Eloise walked away from her and found the boombox, turned it off, instant silence resounded in the office.

"What in Seven Hades?" Emily's secretary turned to her. "Why can't I leave this office for fifteen minutes without you turning this place into a...a...stripper's club?" Her hands were flailing about her in despair. She turned to Garrett, "And who are you?"

"Obviously, I'm in the wrong place." He shook his head as he made to leave.

"Wait, are you Special Agent Jack Garrett?" Eloise stopped him. "Special Agent Hotchner called a while ago and appraised me of the situation." She looked at Emily. "I've been trying to call you, where's your phone?"

Emily turned to Garrett and back to her secretary, "Er...you mean you didn't send him?"

Eloise shook her head, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." Her hand on her hip.

"I thought you sent a male stripper for my Birthday..." Emily began to turned beet-red. "Oh. I'm going to be sick." She sat down on the chair with her head down.

"Emily? What have you done?" Eloise stared at her boss.

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What? I can't hear you, dear?"

Garrett stepped forward, "I think I can help," He smiled. "Obviously, she thought I was er...a male stripper sent by you as a Birthday surprise, is that right, Officer Prentiss?"

"Argh..." She groaned, her head still down.

"A stripper?" Eloise uttered. "But Emily, I thought we discussed this, we can't have such people here in this building!"

Emily finally raised her head, "I know, Elli! I just thought maybe, just maybe you'd change your mind." She glanced at Jack and said, "I'm really sorry, Agent Garrett." She stood up and held her hand out. "How can I help you?"

He shook his head, his expression was one of amusement, "I understand, Officer Prentiss. Just as long as you...er, don't maul me anymore."

She nodded. "Done."

Eloise came back with a file, "Agent Garrett, here's the preliminary case file you'd requested."

Emily glanced at it, "The jewel heist thief?" She looked at him. "I see you're here for her too."

He nodded, "We believe she's American."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, that's my profile on her too. She's in her late 20s to mid-30s. And she's not alone."

"An accomplice who works as her get-away driver?" He asked her.

She nodded, "As a matter of fact, yes. Come in my office, we have footage of her this morning at the Cartier store in Lloyd's."

He looked a little bit surprised, "Opening business hours?"

She nodded again, "Yup. Owner had estimated amount taken was 120,000 pounds..." They continued to talk as they moved towards her office.

Eloise watched them for a bit as she put on her jacket, "I'm leaving now, Emily!"

No answer.

She shook her head and saw with a sinking heart, there was Emily's cell phone; it was in pieces, she had attempted to repair it, that was why she did not answer her calls earlier.

Pulling the top drawer, she withdrew a new cell phone, her fifth replacement, and after setting some numbers on it, she placed it on her desk, and taking the broken cell phone, Eloise dumped it into the trash can and walked out of her office.

…...

The End

.


End file.
